


Silver Lining

by bigblueboxat221b



Category: Come From Away - Sankoff & Hein
Genre: Diane POV, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, In Gander, Nick POV, Sharing a Room, falling asleep together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 17:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20586443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigblueboxat221b/pseuds/bigblueboxat221b
Summary: Nick and Diane get caught up when tensions boil over in the hallway at Gander Academy.





	Silver Lining

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is not RPF  
While Nick and Diane in the musical are based on real people, this story is set strictly in the fictional representation of them in the musical, ‘Come From Away’. I haven’t done any research into their personal lives, and anything further than what is canon in the musical is completely made up, with the exception of some geographical details. This is not intended to represent the real life couple in any way, their thoughts, attitudes or actions. It’s just my brain saying, ‘what if?’, as it does to every story that resonates with me.

The last thing Nick remembered before it happened was Diane’s eyes meeting his, bright and happy. They’d been out for the day, walking around Gander, tracing the path around Cobb’s Pond for a way before turning back as the afternoon wore on. Returning to the shelter around suppertime, he and Diane were still talking about what they’d seen when time seemed to slow down and all of a sudden, her eyes widened as she started falling towards him.

Without thinking, Nick’s arms caught her as she ran into his chest, absorbing the force and holding her safe. He vaguely registered something heavy pressing against her for a second – had someone fallen into her? – before he looked down, heart now thumping hard as he checked to see if she was alright.

Confused eyes looked up at him, and he met them for a second, confirming shock but no pain before something moved in his peripheral vision. Nick glanced up, and before he could even process what it was his body was turning away, arms tightening around Diane, one hand pressing her head into him as he put his body between hers and whatever was moving at speed towards them.

He’d only turned partway by the time something hit him; it felt like a bus, the force knocking the breath out of him and throwing them both sideways. Something hard stopped him just behind his shoulder, jolting down the side of his body to his hip. Momentum threw his head in the same direction, and pain blossomed behind his temple, clenching his eyes closed as stars exploded in his vision. He could feel Diane cowering against him and his own body curled over the top of her; he was braced for more, despite the pain now radiating along his side and back, the same tempo thudding in his head where the pain was sharper. White noise filled his ears, and it wasn’t until he felt something gentle on his arm that Nick tried to move.

He opened his eyes, blinking through a fog of pain to find an unfamiliar face staring anxiously at him.

“Are you alright?” a voice said, and he tried to nod but winced as the inside of his head wobbled independently from the rest of him. Woozy, he felt…woozy. And his vision had a few black spots, that wasn’t good, was it?

“I don’t know,” he answered. Something shifted in his arms, and he remembered Diane. Relaxing his arms carefully, he looked down incrementally so his vision wouldn’t black again, he saw the top of Diane’s head. “Diane?”

She eased herself back from his chest, her head tilting up to look at him. He expected her eyes to meet his, and they did for a moment before catching something to the side. They went wide and she said, “Oh, Nick! You’re bleeding!”

“Are you alright?” he asked, ignoring the bleeding. It made sense, given the sharp pain in his head, but he was more worried about Diane.

“I’m fine,” she said with a shaky smile, and she realised there was someone else there. “He’s bleeding, is there someone that can help?”

“It’s not bad,” Nick started, as Diane stepped back a little. He was still pressed against the wall, and as he tried to stand up his entire side protested. He winced and the groan was hardly voluntary, but he’d underestimated how hard he’d hit the wall. It wasn’t sharp, so experience told him it was unlikely he’d cracked any ribs, but he was very sore as he gingerly tried to move.

“Did you hit that corner?” the woman asked, wincing in sympathy as Nick stood up straight. “Let’s get you to the nurse’s office. We can get you some ice packs and someone can look at your head. I’m sure we have someone with medical training around here.”

The woman produced some kind of cloth, and Nick pressed it to his head. It hurt, but he knew they couldn’t let it keep bleeding. She and Diane stood either side of Nick as he walked slowly down the corridor, feeling self-conscious at how gingerly he was moving, but very aware of how close he’d come to blacking out there in the corridor. His vision was normal now but he could feel the blood welling under the cloth, and a headache was thumping dully through most of his skull, too.

“Do you need some help?” A voice came from the other side of Diane. Nick thought, _Male, accented, kind. _“I’m a doctor.”

“Yes,” said the woman. “There was a bit of shoving in the hall near the phones, and these folk were caught up in it. I don’t know what happened, but I think they were pushed into the wall.”

“Something knocked into me,” Diane said as the made it to the nurse’s office. “Nick grabbed me before I could hit anything, but then something happened and we flew into the wall. I think he ran into a corner, though, because he’s really sore. And his head is bleeding.” Her voice sounded terse, as though she was anxious about something; Nick flattered himself that it might be her concern for him.

“There was a doorjamb,” the other woman confirmed.

“Okay,” the doctor said calmly. Nick found himself sitting on a low bed, wincing at the pull in his back. “My name’s Gerhard. Can I have a look at your head, Nick?”

Nick relaxed his hand from the fabric pressing against it, and he felt the doctor’s fingers peel it gently back. “Okay, I know it’s bleeding a lot, but that’s normal. It doesn’t look too bad, actually.” He gave Nick the fabric again to hold. “I’m going to have a look and see what we’ve got here, but probably a couple of butterfly closures will be enough. I’ll dress it for you properly, though, and depending on how long we’re here I can keep an eye on it or you can see your doctor when you get home.”

“Thank you,” Nick said faintly. He still had his eyes closed, and he felt himself waver a bit.

“Nick?” Diane’s voice sounded from somewhere to his right.

“Diane,” he said. “You’re still here.”

“Of course I am,” she said indignantly. “Where else would I be?”

Nick didn’t say anything, but when someone sat beside him and a warm had slipped into his, he had to open his eyes to be sure. It was Diane, with tears in her eyes, and she smiled up at him shakily.

“Hello,” he said, returning her smile and curling his fingers into hers.

“Okay,” Gerhard said, appearing in front of Nick. He turned to smile at Diane. “Hold on tight, this might sting a little.”

Nick felt Diane’s grip tighten, and he matched it as the doctor carefully started to clean his wound. It did sting, especially the antiseptic, but he was careful and quick and it wasn’t long before he was pulling off his gloves, saying, “There you go. Keep it dry and if we’re still here on Saturday, find me or someone else to change the dressing and check it for you.”

“Thank you,” Nick murmured. He expected Gerhard to go, but he said, “Was there anything else? The other woman said you ran into a doorjamb. Anything particularly sore?”

Nick opened his mouth to answer, but Diane beat him to it. “He’s sore all down his side. Shoulder, ribs, and hip I think.”

“Okay, why don’t I have a look?” Gerhard said. When Nick made to refuse, Diane squeezed his hand, and Gerhard said in a more serious tone, “If you’ve cracked a rib or damaged your kidneys, it’s better if we know about it now.”

Nick sighed. He wasn’t going to get out of this. “Okay,” he said. It took a careful effort to stand up without exacerbating the pain in his side.

Gerhard looked at him, glancing at Diane. “I’m going to ask you to take off your shirt so I can have a look at the bruising and have a feel of your ribs,” he said to Nick.

Diane immediately stepped away. “I’ll just wait outside,” she said.

“Don’t go far,” Nick said.

When she’d gone, Gerhard busied himself with new gloved while Nick unbuttoned his shirt, wincing as he tried to take his arms out of the sleeves. “I think I’m going to need some help,” he admitted.

“Sure,” Gerhard said, helping pull the sleeves down. He had to help with Nick’s undershirt too; moving his right arm was difficult, and raising it above his head was impossible. Finally, it was done. The doctor winced. “You’ll have a big bruise in a couple of days,” he said, looking at Nick’s side. “You’re lucky you hit here, I’d say you’ve avoided a dislocated shoulder.” Careful fingers probed his shoulder blade and ribs, and Nick sucked air in sharply thought his teeth. “I’m sorry,” Gerhard said. “I know that hurts. Is it really sharp pain in your ribs?”

“No,” Nick replied. “I’ve cracked ribs before, it doesn’t hurt like that did.”

“Okay,” Gerhard said. “Take a deep breath for me…Good. That didn’t hurt?” Nick shook his head, and Gerhard moved down to examine below his ribs. He asked a few more questions and had Nick loosen his trousers so he could see the bruising behind his hip.

“Okay,” Gerhard said as Nick refastened his trousers. “I think you’re alright. From what I can see you’ll have an impressive bruise come up, but I don’t think you’ve damaged any organs or bones.”

“Good,” Nick replied. The doctor helped him dress again, leaving him to do his own buttons as he continued speaking.

“But,” the doctor said, “You need to take it easy. I’ll see if they can move you to sleep in here, with a proper mattress. You might need some extra pillows, too. Ibuprofen for the swelling, paracetamol for the pain – I’ll leave them here. If you start feeling nauseated or any strange pains, especially in that area or when urinating, find me or another doctor at once.”

“Right,” Nick said, blinking. “Do you…can you write that down?” His head was still swimming a little with everything and he wasn’t sure he’d remember.

“Of course,” Gerhard said. He hesitated. “Do you want me to tell your partner too?” He indicated outside, and Nick realised he meant Diane.

“Certainly,” Nick replied, flushing again. At least this time there was some actual evidence for the assumption that Diane was his wife, he thought fuzzily.

“I’ll find the local woman that was here,” Gerhard said, “and make sure she knows, too.”

“Thank you,” Nick said, shaking his hand.

“Anytime,” Gerhard said. He grinned. “Next time we’re stuck in Gander we’ll have a drink.”

“I couldn’t face a drink, “Nick groaned.

“And you shouldn’t, it will make your bruising so much worse!” Gerhard said, smiling as he opened the door.

Nick heard him speaking in a low voice outside for a moment before Diane stepped hesitantly into the room. “Nick?” she said.

He’d blanked out, but turned at the sound of her voice. “Hello,” he said.

“Oh, Nick!” she said, and to his astonishment she stepped over and wrapped her arms around him in a gentle hug. She was standing on his uninjured side, quite carefully not touching him where he’d hit the wall; one hand pressed into his sternum, the other vertically along the line of his spine. “Gerhard told me you’re alright.”

“I’m fine,” he said.

“You look like you’re going to pass out,” she said to him, stepping back to look. “Come and sit down.”

He wanted to protest but sitting down sounded like a very good idea, so he allowed himself to be lowered down. “Thank you,” he said. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

“I am fine,” she said earnestly. “You protected me, remember?”

“Well, I didn’t know how well I’d succeeded,” Nick reminded her. He frowned. “I don’t even know what happened.”

“I think there was an argument,” she said. “Something ran into me, then all I remember is,” she paused, “your arms around me, then we turned and something ran into us both.” She shivered. “It felt like a bus.”

“I remember that,” Nick said, wincing. “I think I saw something coming towards us but I didn’t know what it was, so I turned.”

“You put yourself between me and the bus,” Diane said.

“It wasn’t a bus,” Nick protested, feeling his face flame.

“You didn’t know that,” Diane said.

Nick shrugged, wincing as it pulled at his side. “I think I need to lie down,” he whispered, a rush of dizziness coming over him.

“I’ll get you some medicine,” Diane said. “Gerhard told me what to give you.”

“He left something over there,” Nick said, waving vaguely to the bench on the other side of the small room.

Diane found some pills and water and Nick took them without asking. He trusted Diane, and when he was done he lay back, shifting carefully. He passed her his glasses, blinking as the room blurred.

“Do you need a pillow?” Diane asked. Nick nodded as little as he could; his head was throbbing, too. Diane helped him fit a pillow under his back, propping him up on a strange angle that put most of his weight on his uninjured left side. It helped with the pain but was hardly comfortable.

“Thank you,” he said, finally relaxing.

“Do you…I can stay, if you want, or…” Diane asked.

Nick, eyes still closed, reached in the direction of her voice. He felt her hand clasp his, then the other cover his too. “Stay,” he murmured, feeling sleep and medication pull him down, “please.”

+++

Diane watched as Nick’s eyes drifted closed, the shadow of pain slowly fading as he sank into sleep. She watched him, studying his face now that she could without worrying about how he’d react to her scrutiny. It was a long time since she’d felt herself drawn to someone as she did Nick, and she found herself looking to him often, trying to figure out what it was about him that she found so fascinating. His eyes were one thing, though they were closed now; otherwise he was unremarkable in sleep. They’d spoken several times before she’d realised she was looking for him in the crowd of people waiting in the airport, then on the bus, and again in the shelter. He was considerate, a good listener, and his smile was kind. When he was nervous he made bad jokes, but when he was relaxed she saw it for the social awkwardness it was.

She should have cleaned the blood off his face, she thought, seeing the path where it had run down the side of his face. It was tacky now, and would be harder to get rid of once it had dried, but she wouldn’t wake him. If he needed to sleep, she would let him.

“Oh, Nick,” she whispered, squeezing his hand again. As if they hadn’t had enough drama in the last week, and now she was sitting here in the nurse’s office with Nick. The doctor had been very reassuring, and she wasn’t worried that he was more seriously injured but this was enough, frankly.

A shiver ran though her as a memory flashed in, reminding her how startled she’s been when the first person flew into her. She’d run into Nick, she now knew, but at the time it had been a panic until his arms had come around her and she’d felt safe, taking a deep breath of familiar scent. She remembered looking up, confused, to see him looking down, his eyes flashing worry before relief and then something she’d not been able to identify for a split second. And then his arms had tightened and they’d turned and something had hit them, her head had buried into his chest, burrowing instinctively for safety before they jarred together hitting something hard again...and then nothing. No sound but her breathing and pulse, no movement but Nick’s arms and chest, his breathing as fast as hers, his heart thumping where her temple pressed against him.

She’d taken a few more breaths, fighting to keep them steady before looking up, searching for the same reassurance from Nick as he’d offered before.

But his face was contorted in pain, and there was blood running down the side of his face. He was pale, too, and for a terrible moment she thought...she didn’t know what she thought, but it was dark and terrible and breathtakingly lonely without Nick.

But he opened his eyes. And as clouded as they were with pain, he’d searched hers agonisingly, passing off her own questions until he found out she was alright.

Diane had no medical training, and she didn’t know what to do - thank goodness that woman had offered to help. Nick had barely moved before almost crumpling with pain. His head was still bleeding and he looked dizzy; Diane and the other woman helped him towards the nurses’ station, and her calm manner helped Diane keep from going to pieces. When a doctor appeared, it eased her again and by the time they’d made it across the school she was less panicky, but shaking hard. The doctor took over and the woman said she’d be back, once the doctor had finished with Nick. He had his eyes closed and his face was pale. For a moment she thought he was going to pass out. He’d sounded surprised that she was still there, so she’d slipped her hand into his, hoping to reassure them both. When he’d looked at her she’d almost cried, and pressed her hands together to try and stop the shaking. She couldn’t stop herself sitting beside Nick and clasping her hand to his while the doctor dressed his head.

He’d tried to play down the rest, but Diane blurted out how he’d hit the wall, silently begging Nick to take the doctor’s advice. This was bad enough, what if Nick refused treatment and something serious was already happening? To her relief he agreed, and Diane found herself standing outside, arms wrapped around herself as she waited. She could hear the low murmur of voices inside, Nick and the doctor; it felt like forever that she waited for them to finish.

“Are they in there?” the same woman from earlier appeared, smiling kindly at Diane.

“Yes,” Diane said, rubbing at her arms. “He’s looking at Nick’s side.”

“I’m Annette,” the woman said. “Can I get you anything?”

“Diane. I don’t know,” Diane said, her eyes filling with tears. “I don’t know what he’ll need yet. The doctor will be able to tell you, but I don’t know how long…” she trailed off, blinking tears down her cheeks.

“Oh honey,” Annette said sympathetically. “Why don’t I wait with you, and when the doctor tells us what we need we can work it out then.”

“Thank you,” Diane whispered.

They stood together for a few more minutes – or more, Diane had no idea about the time. But eventually, the door opened and the doctor stepped out. What was his name again? Diane couldn’t remember.

“I’m Gerhard,” he said automatically shaking her hand, and Diane wondered how often he did this. Did he know how hard it was to keep a new name in your head when you were worried about someone?

“Is he alright?” Diane asked anxiously. She coloured, realising he probably couldn’t tell her too much. Privacy and all that.

“His head is fine,” he told her. “And I don’t think he’s injured any bones or organs. He’s going to be sore for a good few days, though.” Diane sagged with relief. She felt Annette’s hand on her shoulder, reassuring her.

“What can I do?” Diane asked.

The doctor addressed his comments to Annette. “He’ll find it difficult to rest properly for a few days – if he can sleep in here, that bed’s going to be a lot more comfortable than the cots.” Annette nodded. He turned to Diane. “He asked me to write out my recommendations – he’s pretty woozy, and he said I could tell you, as well.” She nodded as he continued. “If he’s in pain – especially on that side he hit the wall, or he starts feeling nauseated, or experiencing any kind of strange symptoms such as pain or blood when he’s urinating, unusual swelling or the pain gets a lot worse – he needs to find me or head to the hospital.” Diane flushed again but nodded. “He can have ibuprofen four hourly, paracetamol if he needs it until the morning. If the pain isn’t managed by that, I want you to find me.”

“Okay,” Diane whispered. She frowned. “Paracetamol? I’ve never heard of that.”

He looked at her for a moment, then his expression cleared. “American?” She nodded. “Acetaminophen,” he said. “Sorry, different name in Germany. But it’s the same, an analgesic. It will help with the pain. I left a box of each on the bench in the room.” He gestured behind him.

Diane nodded again. “Thank you,” she said.

He looked at her kindly. “He’s in a good place. He’ll be sore and stiff tomorrow and the next day, but if nothing shows up by then, he’ll be fine.”

“Okay,” Diane repeated. It was a lot to take in.

“Why don’t I find you something to write that down,” Annette said to him. She turned to Diane. “You go and see how he is…I’m sorry, what’s his name?”

“Nick,” Diane said.

“Nick,” Annette repeated. “I’ll come back with the doctors’ orders,” she said.

Diane turned, taking a deep breath before knocking gently and ducking her head around the corner to see Nick. He was standing beside the bed, a blank look still shaded with discomfort on his face. She blurted something stupid and stepped over, making sure to hug his uninjured side, wanting to comfort them both. The doctor had said he’d be fine, but he was obviously still in pain, and if she was rattled, he must be too.

“I’m fine,” he said, but his eyes told another story. She helped him lie down, and then get settled; it had shaken her again to see him so weak. He brushed off her thanks, and Diane decided to leave it for the moment. She was more concerned about getting his medication into him. When he was finally lying down, he still didn’t look that comfortable, but the drugs were obviously working because he closed his eyes, sighing.

“Do you…” Diane fumbled her words, not sure how to suggest if she should stay or leave. She desperately wanted to stay, to make sure he had whatever he needed, but if he wanted to be alone... When his hand reached out, she took it in both hands, relief spurring her to tears once again.

“Stay,” he said, his voice slurring, “please.”

She stayed, kneeling by the bed until her knees couldn’t take it and Nick was asleep. Placing his hand carefully by his head, she pulled one of the chairs over, grateful it was low to the ground like the bed – in an elementary school everything was bound to be a smaller scale. She sat down again, picking up Nick’s hand once again. She couldn’t sit here all night, but the idea of leaving Nick here alone was upsetting. She didn’t want him to wake up in the middle of the night, in pain and unable to get up, maybe. Perhaps she could ask Annette about it, if she came back.

Diane didn’t know how long she sat there, but her back was aching when there was a quiet knock at the door. Annette’s head popped around the corner, and she smiled. She was carrying a tray, a folded piece of paper tucked beside the cover.

“I brought you something to eat,” she said quietly. “And some for Nick, when he wakes.” She indicated the piece of paper. “And this is from the doctor. He’s put his name on it, and the classroom he’s sleeping in if you need to find him.”

“Thank you,” Diane replied. Everyone was so thoughtful here, even the other passengers.

Annette hesitated. “You know there’s another bed in this room? And a bathroom through there.” she said. “If you wanted to stay here tonight.”

Diane looked at her, speechless. “There is?” she said, emotion rising fast and hard in her. She could stay with Nick. “Yes…yes please.”

“It’s under that bed,” Annette said, pointing at Nick’s bed.

Diane moved, shifting the chair at the same time, and Annette pulled the rolling bed out. It took up most of the floor space, but it was big enough for Diane to sleep on, and as she watched it rose up to the same level as the other bed, leaving a small aisle between them.

“Wow,” Diane murmured.

“Why don’t you go and collect what you might need,” Annette said, smiling. “You’ll need your blanket and wetbag, at least. I’ll stay with Nick.”

“Thank you,” Diane said. The people here were so kind, she thought, walking as briskly through the school corridors to the classroom in which she and Nick had been sleeping side by side. She put her wetbag and pillow on her blanket, hesitated, then picked up Nick’s too. He might want his in the morning, she reasoned, hoping he wouldn’t mind her taking it from where he’d tucked it under his cot. Picking up the corners of her blanket with everything inside, Diane kept her head down as she walked, not wanting to talk to anyone. She made it back, pushing the door open anxiously, relaxing when she saw Annette standing calmly, Nick still asleep.

“Thank you,” Diane said again.

“You don’t need anything else?” Annette asked. When Diane shook her head no, Annette nodded, then added, “There’s always someone in the cafeteria if you need someone overnight.”

“Okay,” Diane said, almost in tears again. She busied herself making up her bed, forcing herself to eat one of the sandwiches Annette had brought, conscious of Nick’s regular breathing underneath her own anxious actions. When she’d done everything she could think of – water and his glasses by the bed, and the blister packs of medication in case Nick needed them – Diane brushed her teeth, trying to listen for Nick at the same time. She left the light on in the bathroom and sat down on her bed beside Nick. He was sleeping as calmly as she could wish for, and she felt herself take a deep breath, releasing as much stress as she could.

Nick was resting.

Gerhard said he would be fine.

There were people to help if she needed it.

As she forced herself to relax, Diane realised how tightly she’d be holding herself since the incident in the hallway. She knew it was still fairly early, but she was exhausted. None of the nights so far had been entirely restful, and now, after the adrenalin was out of her system she found her eyes drooping. With a sigh, she laid down, pulling the blanket over her and reaching for Nick’s hand. There was a gap between their beds, but the discomfort was worth her knowing he was there.

+++

Nick groaned, shifting automatically as he woke. Pain radiated from his head and his side and his shoulder…they all melded together, really, into one big dull pulse along his torso. He was lying strangely, and on a real bed. As he blinked, coming back to himself, he remembered what happened. Not everything was clear, but he remembered enough for key facts to come back to him.

Diane.

Doctor.

Diane.

Sick room at the school.

Flexing his fingers, Nick felt something squeeze in return. He turned his head, wincing when he moved too fast, and saw a hand in his. There was another bed close to his – a proper bed, separated by a narrow aisle. The light from the next room was enough to see Diane’s face, waking up slowly, her eyes blinking as she came to herself. Her face was blurry, and he wondered where his glasses were.

“Hello,” Nick said quietly. His voice cracked on the word. “Do you know where my glasses are?”

“Nick,” she murmured, sitting herself up. She passed his glasses over. “Do you need a drink?”

“Yes please,” he replied with an apologetic smile. He eased himself up, wincing at the stiffness in his side, giving up halfway when he was upright enough to drink from the cup Diane was holding. Her hand had eased around the back of his head, cradling his neck as he drank. Her fingers were soft and warm, he noticed. And gentle. It was nice.

“Thank you,” he said, regretting it when her hand withdrew.

She put the cup down and looked at him again, eyes anxiously roving his face. “Are you alright?”

“Sore,” he said.

“Do you want some pain medication?” she asked. She looked at her watch. “Gerhard said you can have more now.”

Nick frowned. “Who’s Gerhard?”

“The doctor,” Diane said. “Do you remember?”

“I remember the doctor,” Nick said, blinking slowly. “I don’t think I knew his name.”

“Oh,” Diane said. “Well do you want some?”

“Yes, please,” Nick replied. He swallowed the tablets, then realised there was something else making him uncomfortable. “Actually, there’s one other thing,” Nick said, feeling his face heat. “Is there a…restroom close by?”

“Oh!” Diane said. Her face coloured too, but she stood up. “Do you need…help?”

“Yes,” Nick replied, “please.”

He moved in slow increments. Legs swung slowly over the edge of the bed out to the floor, realising he was still wearing his shoes. Nick winced, feeling the muscles of his side stretch. His good arm pushed up against the mattress and he breathed deeply as his head spun a little.

“Slowly,” Diane murmured, her hand steadying his shoulder. He breathed for a moment before leaning forward, taking Diane’s offered arm as he stood. A moment to steady himself, and they walked the few steps to the bathroom.

“I’ll be here,” Diane said. “Your wetbag is in there if you want it.”

“Thank you,” Nick replied. He relieved himself and brushed his teeth with his eyes closed; the light was very bright. When he opened the door, Diane was sitting on the edge of the bed. She popped up as soon as he opened the door, eyes anxious again.

“Are you alright?” she asked again.

“Yes,” he replied. “Thank you.”

He made it across the room again, bracing himself on end of the bed as he lowered himself to the mattress.

“Are you hungry?” Diane asked. “Annette brought sandwiches.”

“Annette?” Nick asked. “Yes, I probably should eat something.”

“Oh!” Diane said, as she brought the sandwiches, her face colouring again. She handed him a piece of paper. “This is from the doctor. He said you might not remember.”

Nick nodded, taking the paper. She sat on the other end of the bed from him, her fingers twisting together. He wasn’t sure why Diane looked awkward all of a sudden, but as he read the notes she added, “I hope you don’t mind, he said you told him he could tell me what he’d told you.”

He nodded again, then realised why she was flushing. _Pain while urinating or blood in urine…_“Ah,” he said, feeling his own face heat again. “Of course, that’s fine. I, uh…don’t think I there’s anything I need to see him about.”

She nodded, and thankfully changed the subject. “How’s your head?”

“Not too bad,” Nick said. “As long as I don’t move too fast.”

Diane nodded. “You still have some blood on your face. Would you like me to…”

“Yes, please,” Nick replied. He watched her wet some paper towels and sit beside him, reaching carefully over to blot at his face. She was gentle, the water warm as it pressed against his skin. “How long was I asleep?”

“A few hours,” Diane said. She was close, concentrating on her task. “It’s the middle of the night. Annette, the local woman who helped us get here last night, said you can stay in here until we go.”

“Do we know when that is then?” Nick asked.

“No,” Diane replied. “Nobody knows anything yet.” She finished with his face, sitting back a little and looking at her work. She smiled at him. “That’s better.”

“Thank you,” Nick replied. He was quiet as he ate, wondering what Diane was thinking about. “So…we’ve ended up in here, then.”

“Real beds,” Diane said with a grin. She stood up, dropping the soiled paper towel in the bin and washing her hands.

“Ah, so that’s why you’ve stayed,” Nick said. “The truth comes out.” He tried to make joke, but could tell it didn’t really come off properly. He finished the las bit of his sandwich and sighed. He could feel the pain receding and hoped he’d be able to sleep again.

“No,” Diane replied quietly. She didn’t elaborate, but picked up the food tray from beside him and put it back on the bench.

“No?” Nick asked.

Diane sat down again beside him on his bed. She was avoiding his eyes, and the awkwardness had returned.

“I’m sorry,” he blurted, “that wasn’t-”

“It’s fine,” she replied, but the smile she flashed at him was falsely bright.

“No,” Nick insisted, “I didn’t mean-” he tried to turn to face her properly, wincing as he made himself complete the action. “I’m sorry.” She didn’t say anything, so he continued carefully, “I don’t think that’s why you’d…I mean,” he blew out a breath. “I’m not very good at this.”

“No,” Diane said, smiling a little. “Not with words, but in the hall, before, you put me before yourself.”

Nick blinked. “I beg your pardon?”

“In the hallway,” Diane said. “You…protected me. And you got hurt doing it.”

“But I didn’t think about that,” Nick said.

“Exactly,” Diane replied. She finally looked up at him, eyes wide. “You didn’t think about it.” She eased closer, her hand reaching out to settle over his between them. She smiled at him, and he found himself returning it. “You didn’t need words then.”

“I’m glad you stayed,” Nick whispered. It was an understatement but the closest he could get right now to the truth.

“Me too,” Diane said. She frowned a little, and he had the impression she was holding back tears. “I couldn’t leave you here on your own.”

Nick smiled and curled his hand around hers. “I think I need to sleep again,” he said.

“Me too,” Diane told him. She glanced at her watch. “It’s…really late.”

They smiled again, and Nick wondered what would happen if he leaned across the space between them. He felt his eyes flick down to her mouth and up again, but when her eyes widened his courage failed. Instead he leaned down, wincing as he reached for his shoelaces. Carefully he pulled at one, breathing out as it came loose.

Before he could continue, Diane’s hand came into his field of view. “Let me,” she murmured. He froze for a moment, and as she sat on her bed and reached for his shoes, he sat up again, easing the stretch in his side. It was an oddly intimate moment, as she carefully untied his laces and eased his shoes off.

“Thank you,” he murmured. Somehow his heart was beating harder as she sat up and he realised how close she was. Blinking, he reached up and took off his glasses, bracing himself to lie down again.

“Here,” Diane said, helping prop the pillow behind his back. It brought her even closer, and he was distracted by her eyes, in focus now that she was so close. “Better?”

“Thank you,” he said. She pulled up his blanket, and again, the domestic intimacy was overwhelming. He didn’t say anything, watching as she sorted out the lights and settled herself on the bed beside him. It was so unfamiliar, and for some reason the sense of loneliness that had been nagging at him sometimes now came to the fore.

Nick had not felt uncomfortable with his life until arriving here, where his unexpected relationship with Diane highlighted how solitary his life at home actually was. In the quiet moments, even when she was close, he reflected on how things would resume when he got back home. There would be nobody there to smile at him when he entered a room, nobody to make his coffee with their own in the morning. He would be collecting his own medication and struggling out of bed on his own. Diane would be on the far side of a vast ocean, back in her own life. Nick would be a memory, hopefully a fond one, but relegated to her past.

The nights would be darker than before. He hadn’t realised how much he wanted it until he’d met Diane.

“Nick?” Diane’s voice came out of the dimness and he blinked. She was blurry here without the lights or his glasses and he wondered what her expression might have told him.

“Yes?” he asked.

She didn’t speak for a long time, and Nick wondered if she had fallen asleep or…

“When we get home,” Diane’s voice came, and it was quieter than it might have been. “I’d love to have you over.”

Nick blinked. “I don’t know how long I’ll be in Dallas,” he said, “but that…would be lovely.” The word was completely insufficient to explain how much he wanted to see her again, but it was all he could find to try and express himself. Perhaps he didn’t need words now, he thought. Carefully, he reached his hand out, hoping she could see it. His fingers were suddenly tangling with hers and his heart thudded harder.

“But when I get back to London,” Nick said, hearing his own voice less certain than he’d hoped to be, “I could…I’d like to call you.” He paused. “I travel a lot. For work. And we have offices in Dallas.” He swallowed. “So we could meet for coffee, or dinner if you like. When I’m in Dallas.” Nick forced himself to stop, knowing he was starting to blather.

Diane didn’t speak for a few moments, and Nick wondered if she was alright. He couldn’t see her well, but he could hear her breathing and it was uneven. Was she…

“Diane?” he asked, squeezing her hand gently.

“Yes,” she said, and he was certain she was crying. “That would be…lovely.”

He wasn’t sure what to say. Carefully, he shifted onto his side, realising it was actually more comfortable than the half propped up position he’d been adopting. He loosened his fingers and reached out, relieved when his palm brushed against her cheek. It was wet, and he felt her start, then relax as his hand settled. He brushed his thumb, wiping the tears from her skin.

“I’m sorry,” he said again, not entirely sure why she was crying, but not sure what else to say. He’d obviously misjudged what was happening between them; he’d thought they might have continued their friendship, given the opportunity. But now he had made her cry, and she’d echoed ‘lovely’ – what exactly had she meant by that?

“No,” she said, taking his hand and sitting up. He still couldn’t see her properly, and blinked hard. “No,” she repeated, sliding onto the floor beside his bed, and she was far closer than she had been even through this long, strange evening. “I’m not sad that we might see each other after this is over.” She gave a shaky laugh, and Nick’s heart thumped as her hand reached out to him. Her fingers were as tentative as his had been, brushing his jaw before she added, “I’m worried that we might not.” Her voice broke on the last word, and Nick finally understood. It came a moment before she leaned forward and he felt himself stretching forward to meet her. She wasn’t expecting it and the slight gasp of surprise sent his pulse skyrocketing as their mouths met more firmly than either had anticipated.

It was glorious, Nick’s brain supplied dimly, his eyes closed as he tried to drink in as much sensory information as he could. His side was still sore but he ignored it; why pay attention to that when Diane’s mouth was stroking his, her fingers playing along his jaw, trembling as she mapped his skin? Part of him was still not quite together, possibly from the medication, possibly the shock from earlier, but he fervently hoped to remember this moment for the rest of his life.

When the kiss broke they stayed close. Nick’s head was still reeling; he had been trying not be too hopeful about what the future might bring, and now this had happened, more suddenly that he’d imagined. Diane’s hand still curved around his jaw, warm and reassuring that he was not dreaming.

“I don’t want to go,” Nick told her, the words coming easily for the first time.

“Neither do I,” Diane whispered. They kissed again, gentle and soft, and Nick could feel the tears running down her cheeks.

“We’ll figure something out,” he said into the space between kisses. He felt her nod, and eased away a little, his head swimming. “I should…we should sleep,” he said. “We can talk tomorrow.”

“Assuming we’re still here,” Diane murmured.

“Someone told me we probably will be,” Nick replied.

They shared one last kiss before Diane eased back, tangling their hands before she lay down again. As Nick started to drift away she rolled off her bed, and a moment later it shifted closer, closing the gap. When she returned Nick smiled – she was close enough to kiss, now, and he did, anchoring his hands to hers again before sleep claimed him once more.

+++

The first thing Diane saw when she woke was Nick. He was sleeping on his side, her fingers resting close to his face, next to his. She remembered the previous night in a rush and a smile broke across her face before she could stop it. Not that she’d want to; a burst of warmth exploded through her chest at the memories.

Uncurling her fingers, Diane rolled carefully over, glancing back to make sure she hadn’t woken Nick. She scooted into the bathroom, freshening up a bit before returning to the nurses’ office. Seeing Nick still asleep, she penned a quick note – _Gone in search of coffee. Back soon. Diane x_ – and slipped out of the room. She’d checked where Gerhard had said he was staying, and headed in that direction. Her watch told her it was a reasonable time for people to be up, so she hoped he would be around somewhere.

“Good morning!” A voice sounded behind her.

“Gerhard!” she said, “I was just looking for you.”

“Our patient is alright?” he asked.

“Oh yes, he’s fine,” Diane said. “He woke in the night and had something to eat and some more pain medication but he’s still asleep. I’m just getting some coffee but I wanted to thank you for last night. You were very kind.”

“It was what I could do,” he said, smiling at her. “And you are alright? It was a frightening experience, I am sure.”

“Yes,” Diane admitted, “but I’m feeling better this morning.”

“Good,” Gerhard said. “Well if he’s come through the night without pain or any of the other symptoms I mentioned, he’s probably fine.”

“Thank you,” Diane said again before they parted ways. She collected two coffees and some breakfast from the cafeteria before hurrying back to Nick. She hoped he hadn’t woken while she was gone.

“Good morning,” Nick said when she opened the door.

“Sorry,” she said, seeing him sitting up. “Were you alright? I didn’t want to leave you, but you were sleeping and…” she trailed off at his smile.

“It’s fine,” he said. “Especially if you brought me coffee.”

“I did,” she said, passing one of the cups to him. “And breakfast.”

Nick’s eyes lit up as he spotted the toast. “Perfect. Thank you.”

Diane smiled and scooted her bed over, sitting beside Nick on his bed. “How are you feeling this morning?”

“Sore,” he replied. “My head’s better than it was, but my side,” he winced.

“It’s probably going to be like that for a few days,” Diane murmured.

“I know,” Nick said. He smiled ruefully and said, “I’m actually hoping we’re here for a few more days now. I don’t think sitting in an airplane seat for eight hours will do much for the bruising.”

“True,” Diane replied. She took a sip of her coffee at the same time as Nick, and they smiled at each other again.

“Perhaps we’ll be able to sit together on the flight,” Nick suggested. “I recall a number of spare seats on the original flight.”

“Yes,” Diane said. “That would be great.” She leaned closer, heart fluttering when Nick stretched forward to meet her kiss. It was the first of the day, she thought happily, the first after their middle of the night moment. The first daylight proof of their new relationship.

“Now that,” Nick said quietly, “could help me cope with the uncomfortable seat.”

Diane lifted one eyebrow. “Well we’ll definitely have to request seats together, then,” she replied.

“You know, my conference was cancelled,” Nick said, holding his coffee in one hand and twisting his fingers with hers. “It’s due to be rescheduled in a couple of months.”

“So you’ll be back in Dallas,” Diane said. Her heart beat faster at the idea.

“Yes,” Nick replied.

“I’d love to have you over,” Diane said. “If you’ll have time.”

“I was thinking of taking some holiday time,” Nick replied. “Perhaps you could show me around Dallas.”

Diane’s stomach flipped at the idea. “That would be wonderful,” she said. “I’d love to.”

“Excellent,” Nick replied. He was flushing, and she hoped it was because he was equally pleased. He leaned forward as though to kiss her, then winced.

“Careful,” Diane said, pushing gently on his chest. “You’ll have to be careful.”

He looked at her in exasperation, so she leaned forward enough to kiss him. She felt him smile against her lips. “How did you know what I was trying to do?” he asked.

“Because it’s what I wanted to do,” she replied.

Nick raised one hand to cup her face as they kissed again, and Diane felt a shiver pass through her at the touch. “So since I’m meant to be resting,” he said eventually, “does that mean you’re going to stay here the whole time?”

“I suppose it does,” Diane replied. “Unless you’d rather I didn’t.”

“Oh no,” Nick said, smiling, “I was just thinking that it would be one benefit of this whole drama, having you to myself for the rest of our time here.”

“Nick!” Diane said, her face heating immediately.

“Well,” he said, guiding her closer so he could kiss her again, “there has to be a silver lining somewhere, doesn’t there?”

Much as her mind was otherwise occupied, somewhere in a quiet corner, Diane had to agree.


End file.
